


Я погряз во лжи во имя чувств

by Beso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Slash, ОЖП - Freeform, ангст, драма, психология, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beso/pseuds/Beso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ложь — это то, что помогает мне видеть тебя, любовь моя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я погряз во лжи во имя чувств

**Author's Note:**

> Гарри — 18, Луи — 34.
> 
> Присутствует гет, но основные Гарри и Луи.

Ложь — это один из смертных грехов. Неважно, почему ты солгал, было ли это во имя добра, ты будешь гореть за это в любом случае.

Я никогда не придавал этому большого значения. Все люди лгут, и в том числе, но дело в том, что я не могу остановиться. Если прекращу лгать — все разрушится к чертовой матери.

Мы можем лгать матери о хорошей успеваемости в университете, можем прогулять пары, а преподавателю сказать, что болел. Но никогда, слышите, никогда не врите о чувствах.

***

_— Я люблю тебя, Гарри._

_— Я тоже люблю тебя, Аманда._

***

Не могу прекратить делать это, так как от этого зависит моя жизнь. Одна только мысль о том, чтобы прекратить играть с собственными чувствами, заставляет живот скрутиться, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота.

Мысль о том, что я проведу один день, не взглянув в прекрасные голубые глаза, разрывает меня изнутри.

***

_— Что тебе больше всего нравится во мне?_

_— Твои глаза, Аманда, цвета топаза, они великолепны, я влюблен в них с первого взгляда._

***

Я всегда с завистью смотрел на своих сверстников, когда мне было шестнадцать. Хотел также влюбиться, отдать человеку свое сердце, но тогда этого не случилось. Мне повезло позже, потому что я встретил тебя, любовь моя.

Ты даже не представляешь, как я страдал, когда я пытался встречаться с девушками, но ничего, кроме пустого равнодушия, не чувствовал к ним. Я думал, что неправильный, бракованный, неспособный на светлые чувства человек.

***

_— Со сколькими девушками ты встречался до меня?_

_— С двумя или тремя, без разницы. Ты, милая, — моя первая любовь._

***

И когда я понял, что конкретно влип, я не пытался бороться со своими чувствами, не пытался избавиться от них, а наслаждался ими, несмотря на то, что моя любовь не могла существовать без боли.

Я наслаждался каждым мгновением, когда чувствовал, как мое сердце начинает бешено стучать стоит лишь кинуть взгляд на одинокую фигуру; я просыпался каждый день и бежал к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреть на себя, чтобы посмотреть, как изменила меня любовь. Нет, не внешнее, а внутреннее. Но блеск моих глаз и блаженная улыбка показывали мое внутреннее состояние.

***

_— Ты постоянно заходишь за мной перед тем, как пойти на свидание._

_— Аманда, я лишь хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности_.

***

А теперь, давайте я расскажу вам истину.

***

Звоню в дверь и нервно вытираю вспотевшие руки о штаны.

Мне открывают дверь, и я свободно вхожу. В гостиной сажусь на уже знакомый диван и терпеливо жду.

— Думаю, нам стоит поговорить, Гарри, — звонкий голос достигает моих ушей.

— Конечно, Мистер Томлинсон, — говорю я и слышу, как мой голос дрожит — нервничаю.

— Проблема в том, что Аманде всего-лишь шестнадцать, она не понимает, что делает.

Он качает головой и подходит ближе, и я нервно облизываю губы языком.

— Я влюблен в вашу дочь, Мистер Томлинсон, и обещаю, что ничего плохого с ней не случиться.

Луи слегка задумчиво смотрит на меня, обдумывая мои слова и решая верить мне или нет.

— Куда вы сегодня идете? — спросил он с тяжелым вздохом, и я внутреннее ликую, потому что не знаю, смог ли я пережить, если бы нам запретили встречаться.

— В кино, а затем в кафе.

— Ты же проводишь ее домой?

— Конечно, — киваю головой.

А как же иначе?

Если не провожу Аманду, значить не увижу _тебя_. Твоя единственная неповторимая дочь — мой единственный ключ к _тебе_. Она то, что связывает нас. Благодаря ей я могу каждый день видеть _тебя_. А если ты в командировке, мне стоит лишь взглянуть в глаза Аманды, которые она унаследовала от тебя, и сразу возникает ощущение, что _ты рядом_.

Хочу сказать эти слова, но упрямо молчу. Молчу и наслаждаюсь своим быстрым сердцебиением, мурашками, которые покрыли мои руки, грязными фантазиями, которые посещают меня каждую ночь и, на первый взгляд, несбыточными мечтами об отношениях.

Мое сердце разорвалось бы от счастья, если бы мы провели хоть одну ночь вместе.

_На самом деле, не в глаза твоей дочери я влюбился с первого взгляда, а в твои; не твоя дочь моя первая любовь, а ты; и провожу ее не потому что переживаю, а потому что хочу увидеть тебя._

Если ложь — это то, что поможет мне видеть тебя каждый день, любовь моя, даже не имея возможности быть с тобой, я готов гореть в аду вечность ради одной минуты, проведенной с тобой.

Я готов терпеть боль в районе сердца.

Потому что, знаешь, перед тем, как быть счастливым, Бог посылает нам разные препятствия и неудачи, чтобы мы справлялись с ними. И может быть после этого невыносимого времени, счастье улыбнется мне?


End file.
